Haunted By the Past
by Black Dragon 42
Summary: Luna Foxglove Broom is a pureblood vampire than can walk in sunlight. Being the older sister to Hellboy and possibly falling in love with Prince Nuada, she has a enough problems as is. Her past rears it's ugly head as she struggles to keep the ones she loves out the crossfire. When you're haunted by the past, the only thing you can do is face it. Title and summary under review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_1944, Dogglas Army Base, N.M._

"Luna! Can you come and help me?" a 23-year-old Professor Broom called into the trailers open door.

"Coming!" a voice called back. "Welcome home!"

A young woman, who looked no more than 22, came to stand in the doorway of the trailer. She stopped and her cascading, lower back length, auburn hair flowed over one shoulder as she did. Her misty, cat-like silver eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Professor Broom stood there with a crutch under one arm, a bandaged leg and a bundle in the other arm.

"What did you do to yourself?" she demanded. The young professor adjusted his grip on the bundle in his arm, drawing the young woman's attention to it. "What's that?"

"Luna," the Professor smiled, "I would like you to meet your younger brother: Hellboy."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Luna Foxglove Broom stared at the dirt road as she drove the government SUV; while, her good friend, John Myers, sat in the passenger seat, and staring out at the forest as it passed by. It was nice to see the forests of New York again. It was better than seeing a flat waste land of white.

The two were transferred back to the Headquarters of the BPRD in New York from Antarctica. Luna was to watch over two new additions to the team and John was to be the new researcher for the team as Professor Broom's replacement. They were driving to the new HQ, which was moved to the wilderness of the state. They moved to make sure that the twins that Liz had had plenty of room to grow. The ride was for the most part silent, except for the radio; which was playing country.

"Are you okay with this?" John asked, turning off the radio and looking at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Me taking over your father's position."

_'Oh,_ **that**_.'_ Luna sighed. She looked at him briefly, and seeing the seriousness in his eyes, before looking back at the road. "John, we've talked about this. I'm fine with you taking his position. Honestly, I would only allow you to have the job."

John seemed to mull this over before answering. "So, was it you who had recommended that I have this position?"

"Well," she smiled a little, "you could say that." John started to chuckle, yet tried to keep form laughing.

"What's so funny John?"

"You and Red are sometimes so a like," he commented and Luna smiled at this.

"So, are you excited to be back in New York?"

John just looked at her. "You know the answer to that question." They both started to laugh at this.

After they calmed down, a more comfortable silence fell between them. However, yet again, John broke that a few minutes later: "So, what are you going to be watching over Luna?"

She shook her head at him and sighed. "You don't learn do you? Three years is more than enough time to stop referring to the creatures as **things**."

"But, I didn't—"

"I know you didn't say that," she cut him off. "However, your question suggests that I'm going to be watching over an object. It's not a **what**, but a **who**."

John just looked confused and a little annoyed. Luna only laughed and smiled at the glare he was giving her. "Alright, alright," she giggled. "Apparently, I'm going to be watching over two Elven twins: Prince Nuada and Princess Nuala."

John's face went from a glare to recognition. "I read the report on that. They both died, but somehow came back. The Prince injured two agents before Red, Liz, Abe, and Krouss came in. He probably would have killed a lot of agents if Abe hadn't been able to sense the Princess' mind."

Luna nodded. "Yeah, the theory is that the Angel of Death brought them back; however, because no one has been able to find him, it cannot be confirmed."

"But, wait, isn't Red supposed to watch him?"

Luna scoffed. "That was the arrangement, yes. But, that big ape is constantly fighting with him." She gave a heavy sigh before continuing. "Manning is worried that they could tear down the place if they really got into it. He thought it would be better to have someone who understands him and his culture more, to watch over him."

"I think he probably meant your age," John mumbled.

Luna heard him and gave him a look. John just looked out the window to avoid her eyes, and saw a giant mansion. It almost looked like a small castle with the way it was built.

"I guess we're here," Luna whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal and digigraphicdesigner for reviewing. Honestly, I was worried that no one liked this story. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hellboy characters, all rights go to Marvel. I only own my characters and this plot.

**Chapter 2**

Luna pulled up the dirt drive and parked in front of the stairs leading up to the large double front doors. The two agents got out and grabbed their bags from the trunk. Walking up the stairs, they pushed open the doors. John was in awe, gawking at the high ceiling and the grand double stair case.

"You should close your mouth, John," Luna spoke beside him. "Or you might swallow a fly."

His jaw snapped closed and looked like he was going to say something, but was interrupted by someone calling their names. Looking at the stair case, they found Abraham and a woman walking towards them.

The woman was definitely beautiful. She looked to be six feet tall and had flawless pale skin; which was accentuated by the beautiful blue gown she wore. Her white hair came just below her shoulders and faded to a golden blonde towards the ends. Her golden eyes were kind and welcoming. Luna could see a faint scar that went across her nose and under her eyes.

"Luna, John, welcome back," Abraham greeted. He shook John's hand and Luna gave him a hug.

"It's good to be back Blue," Luna replied with a smile. She turned to the woman as she approached.

Abraham turned to look as well. "Oh, this is—," he started.

"—Princess Nuala," Luna cut him off. She smiled and bowed to her in respect. "It is an honor Princess. My name is Luna Foxglove Broom and my friend here is John Myers."

The sound of his name snapped him out of staring, and he bowed as well.

Nuala smiled when they both straightened. "You can just call me Nuala. It is an honor to meet you as well." Her voice was sweet and soft. "Agent Broom, are you the agent to watch over my brother and I?" she asked.

Luna nodded. "Do not worry; I am not as strict as the other agents. As long as I know where you are and what you are doing, then I am okay with it. I don't like all that agent business though, so you may just call me Luna."

Nuala seemed to take comfort from this and smiled. Abraham interjected then. "We were asked to take you to your rooms. John, please follow me. Luna, you may follow Nuala."

The way he said her name and the way he looked at her before leading John off, made Luna smirk and shake her head. She followed Nuala up one of the stair cases and to the right. As they walked the halls, a silence came over them, before Luna broke it. "So, you and Abe, huh?"

Nuala whipped around with wide eyes and Luna burst out laughing. When she calmed down, Nuala still looked at her with surprise. Luna only smiled. "I've known Abe for years, so I would know when he falls for someone. I'm happy for both of you."

Nuala smiled and continued walking with Luna following behind her. They talked about various things and how Nuala was adjusting to life at the department. Eventually reaching Luna's room, Nuala handed her a folded piece of paper. "This is the code to your room and don't worry, I didn't look," she explained with a smile. "I'll be back around noon to take you to the canteen." With that, she walked off down the hall.

Luna unfolded the paper and punched in the code. When the door opened, she stepped inside and turned the lights on. The room itself was very spacious. There was a king size canopy bed against one wall and two bedside tables on either side with lamps on both. There was a desk on the opposite wall a few book shelves, and a dresser with a large mirror; all were made of a dark mahogany wood.

Boxes were stacked near a door she assumed was her closet. There was another door beside the closet that led to a personal bathroom and shower. The walls were painted a navy blue with deep green carpets. The bed was made of a dark mahogany wood with a plain navy comforter and pillows that were different tones of blue. The curtains around the bed and on the windows were a dark forest green.

_'Well, they remembered my favorite colors at least.'_

Luna put her bags down near the boxes and set to work sorting where everything would go. After putting her clothes and personal items in the closet, dresser and bathroom, she put her various books on the shelves; arranging them by language and then by title. Luna had spent centuries learning and studying different languages and cultures of the world they fought against; mainly as a hobby though. That was one of the two main reasons she was considered valuable to the BPRD.

After putting away her books, she put her notebooks – containing all her research, notes and sketches – into the desk drawers. She had just finished, when there was a knock on the door. Opening the door, she found Nuala.

"Ready for lunch?" she asked. Luna nodded and followed Nuala to the canteen. The canteen turned out to be a giant dining hall. When they walked in, they were greeted by other agents congratulating Luna on being back.

"Luna!" a voice shouted.

Looking towards the back of the room, the two women saw Liz running towards them. She had her arms open and Luna opened hers just before she was tackled in a hug by Liz.

"Liz! It's so good to see you again!" Luna exclaimed. The two were laughing as they stood up before hugging again. After letting go, Luna got a good look at her. Liz had short hair that came down longer in the front on one side. Her eyes were sparkling, but she could see some bags under her eyes on her pale skin and her stomach seemed to have lost most of the baby fat. All in all, she looked to be well.

"I'm so glad you're here Lu," Liz said excitedly, leading her and Nuala over towards the back.

"Hey, hey, look who it is," the deep voice of Hellboy said as he stood. "Long time no see Fox."

Luna grinned at the old nickname he used. "It's good to see you too Red. Now come here and give your sister a hug."

Being only an inch shorter than Red, she had to stand on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. After a moment, just a she was letting go, he picked her up and spun her around in the air. Luna had to cling to him out of surprise. Once he let her go, she punched him in the arm playfully.

Hellboy just laughed as they all sat down at the table. "So, how was the cold of Antarctica?"

She groaned and held up two fingers. "I have only two words: never again."

Liz and Hellboy laughed at this. "Was it that bad?" Liz asked.

"Um," Nuala said nervously as three pairs of eyes turned to her. "Why did you call yourself Red's sister?"

Luna and Red exchanged looks, but then grew smiles. "Well, my father found Luna here before he found me," Hellboy explained. "He took her in mostly as his sister, but after a while she looked to him as an older brother and father figure. She helped him raise me as my sister rather than an aunt."

Luna giggled at the memories of raising the little demon. "That wasn't easy either, you know."

Liz suddenly stood up and started to wave her hand with a smile. Luna turned around just in time to see Prince Nuada turning to leave; a few pieces of fruit in his hands. Liz frowned as she sat back down, and mumbling to herself about the stubbornness of elves.

Nuala patted her friend's arm with her hand. "He is still adjusting to life here. You must remember that his pride was wounded after he was defeated," she defended. "He will come around when he is ready."

"Elves do have more pride than humans do," Luna thought out loud. "Men can have their pride hurt a lot more easily than women, so it makes sense that it would be harder for him to adjust. Pride is an essential part of his culture."

Everyone at the table gave Luna a look. Noticing everyone's eyes on her, she looked back at them with a confused expression. Then realization came over her face. "I did it again, didn't I?"

Liz and Hellboy only nodded in response then went back to their food. Nuala still looked at her with a shocked and confused expression for the third time that day.

"I have studied the Elven culture extensively," Luna stated answering the unasked question. Nuala seemed to think about what she said while still staring at Luna. Before long, she smiled and turned to her fruit.

The rest of the afternoon Luna spent catching up with Hellboy, Liz and Abraham. She got to know Nuala extremely well, and the two got along quiet well. The only one she didn't see was Prince Nuada; aside from the brief moment in the canteen. But Luna had a feeling that she was going to meet the elven prince soon enough.

**A/N:** Hey! Just letting everyone know that I will be putting short profiles of my main characters on my profile. So, if you want to know anything else about Luna or my other character, you know where to find it!

Don't forget to Read and Review!


End file.
